landofthepastfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
Here is game updates and version history. InDev 0.9 * Added Bee, new creature that drops… * Added Honeycomb and Raw Bee. * Added Chicken, the food item. By killing chickens (only adult chickens) you gain Raw Chicken. * Make Snails drop Raw Snail instead of fish. * Added Helmets. * Added Chestplates. * Added Boots. * Added Waraxes and Maces. * Added Bed, to change your spawnlocation! * Added sound effects for melee, ranged and magic! * Changed menulayout and music! * Added creditpage. InDev 0.8 * Added Deer, new creature! * With the Deer, comes Meat! * Added "cheat codes", by pressing C you can start cheating! Some commands are: * Max: Max all your skill levels. * Spawn: By entering a item ID, you can spawn it. * Noclip: Walk through objects. InDev 0.7 * Day/Night cycle. Does not affect anything yet! * Added the Wasteland Desert, a new landscape! * Added Rage Ghost, a new enemy! * Bug fix: Load function from Main Menu. InDev 0.6 * Expanded the map even more and the "first" landscape/map in now completed! * Added Taming. Find the treasure that holds the Taming Wand. Equip it, switch to Magic Combat stance and try it on the chickens! If successfully tamed, they will be your brothers in arms and fight with or for you! * Added Main Menu with a seasonal theme. (Christmas 2015). * Changed the Pause Menu so now you can be transported back to Main Menu. * Bugfixes. InDev 0.5 * The map has been expanded! * The broken boat is now functional to take you to: The Mainland! * Added NPC´s that can talk to you! * Added Signs! * Added 6 new tree types: Oak, Alder, Mahogany, Spruce, Willow and Demon tree! * Added Dyed Capes! Check the Wikia for recipies! * Added the Town of Duche with new lamppost, new bookshelfs that gives you random books sometimes! * Updated the water texture to have waves! * Bugfixes. InDev 0.4 * Underground has been expanded. * New Creature: Ghost, a new enemy! * Added Capes! * Updated the Starter Guide with new crafting recipies which can be found on the wiki * Bugfixes InDev 0.3 * New Creature: The Dummy! A fast way to level up and train your skills is to hit the Dummy. * New Level: The Underground. A place of ores and monsters! * Added Gem Rock. * Added Foe Snail. * Added Stone Dagger to The Starter Kit, removed it from Small Snail loot. * Pause option by pressing ESC * Bugfixes InDev 0.2 * Added Dagger, the first weapon! * Added Small Snail, a neutral creature! * Added Koi, food! * Added music! * Added ON/OFF Fullscreen option! * Renamed Hatchet to Axe! * A broken boat has made its way to The Island. * Bugfixes InDev 0.1 * Added World, Tree and Rocks * Added Player * Added Chicken * Added Hatchet * Added Hammer * Added Pickaxe * Added Knife * Added The Starting Guide